Quotes of the Heart
by PokeyPocky
Summary: Ten quotes. Ten stories. All of the Heart.
1. Energy Saver

GokuderaxReader

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the awesomeness of Reborn or this quote.

---------------

Too often, we lose sight of life's simple pleasures. Remember, when someone annoys you, it takes 42 muscles in your face to frown, BUT, it only takes 4 muscles to extend your arm and bitch-slap that mother fucker upside the head.

---------------

"Hey! ______! Where's the Tenth?!" Gokudera's frantic figure came up to you, invading your personal space. You stepped back and made a face.

"I don't know, aren't you his baby-sitter?" Gokudera exhaled in annoyance. Why was it that he couldn't talk to you for 30 seconds without feeling the urge to strangle you?

You made another face, this time from the smoke from the silver-haired bomber's cigarette.

"Can you please not smoke that thing around me?" you snapped. Gokudera glanced at you, a slow smirk creeping on his face.

"Is it bothering you?" he asked.

"No, I just love breathing in second-hand smoke!" you replied sarcastically.

Gokudera took a deep breath of his cigarette, and blew the smoke directly in your face. His smirk grew larger as he watched you cough and wave the offending smoke away.

"Jerk!"

"Now, now, ______, don't frown so much! You're using more than 40 muscles in your face!" the Storm Guardian mocked. You stopped waving your hands and smiled sweetly.

"You're right, Hayato-kun. Why use 42 muscles to frown when I can simply reach out and hit you on the head?"

You quickly smacked Gokudera on the back of his head, grinning in satisfaction as he sputtered and rubbed the spot you had hit.

After all, why waste so much energy frowning when you could actually do something about it?

-------------------

L-chan: So I hope we learned a valuable lesson today! Don't frown: hit instead!

Ken: -.- You're a very violent person, ya know?

L-chan: *slaps Ken* Why, thank you! :D


	2. Valentine Love

TYL!TsunaxReader

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Reborn, teddy bears, or depressed people with no Valentine date.

--------------

Love - a wildly misunderstood although highly desirable malfunction of the heart which weakens the brain, causes eyes to sparkle, cheeks to glow, blood pressure to rise and the lips to pucker.

---------------

"Guess it's no date again." You sighed to yourself, plopping down on the couch.

Valentine's Day+ no date= depressed ______.

Valentine's Day+ no browned haired Vongola Tenth= a _**very**_ depressed ______.

For more than 10 years you've had an infatuation with Tsunayoshi Sawada. For more than 10 years you've waited for the adorable, slightly clueless mafia boss to pick up on your not-so-subtle hints. You gave him hugs, made lunch for him, did his paperwork with him...Hell, you even got Futa to rank your most attractive features in front of him.

Did it take a flashing sign to get him to notice?

_Now in theatres: ______ ______ is in love with Tsunayoshi Sawada!_

You sighed again and thought back to your first meeting with Tsuna. When you first saw his shy smile and his shining eyes, it just clicked- you knew that you wanted to be with him forever. Your cheeks started blushing, your heart skipped a beat... basically, you showed all the signs of that dreaded/wanted illness: _**Love**_.

You were roused from your thoughts as you heard a knock at the door. You opened the door and was greeted with a bouquet of roses and a pink teddy bear.

"Wha...?"

"Err..." A very red Tsuna Sawada was standing in front of you, nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Tsuna? What's this?" you asked, surprised but pleased.

"I hope I'm not too late," The blushing Vongola Tenth mumbled," Happy Valentine's Day, ______." You peered at his red face, shy smile, and sparkling eyes. There was a certain something in his eyes, a flashing emotion that you've never seen before. Was it...love?

You placed your gifts on a small table, and inwardly squealed as you wrapped your arms around Tsuna. Smiling, you pressed your lips against his, feeling a sense of pure bliss as he wrapped his arms around your waist and kissed you back.

Oh yeah. This was love.

-----------------

L-chan: Tell me, was this too corny? Cheesy? Corny with cheese whiz on top?

Ken: Yeah, it was so corny and cheesy that I could make cheese cornchips from it.

L-chan: Oh, I love chips! But you know what I like better?

Ken: *bad feeling* ...What?

L-chan: Hitting people with pie! *smashes pie in offending dog-boy's face* Review please! :D


	3. The Big Eye Popper

DinoxReader

**Disclaimer:** *checks self* Nope, still don't own Reborn.

-------------

Love is blind - marriage is the eye-opener.

--------------

If there was one thing you knew about your grace, it was that you were no klutz. Oh no, that was the blond, loveable Cavallone boss who tripped over his own feet at least 20 times a day.

But somehow, after you finally admitted your love for each other, you had gotten more clumsier. You would walk into walls, drop random papers in your hands, and trip over the occasional non-existent stick.

You blamed this all on Dino. If it weren't for his gorgeous eyes, his silky blond hair, or his breathtaking smile, you wouldn't be cursed with this clumsiness, and you'd still be able to walk without bumping into anything.

Love made you blind...how could it possibly open your eyes again?

---------------

"What...?"

"I said," Dino repeated in a nervous voice," Will you marry me, ______ ______?" He visibly gulped as he watched your facial expression: first shock, then surprise, and now your eyes looked like they were going to pop out. What was going on in that adorable head of yours?

"I...I..." you whispered, still shocked and unable to form a sentence. Dino's eyes saddened, and he cast his gaze downwards.

"It's okay, ______-chan," he mumbled," You don't have to-"

"Of course I want to marry you!" Your arms flew around the stunned Cavallone's neck. Dino could only stare at you with large eyes at first, then proceeded to kiss you firmly on the lips.

Looks like marriage was the big eye-popper after all.

---------------

L-chan: No, no, love didn't make ______ blind; Dino's clumsiness was just too contagious!

Dino: Wha-what?! Are you saying that I'm just too much of a klutz?

L-chan: Well, you trip over your feet at least (and I quote from above) 'at least 20 times a day.'

Dino: T-That's not true!

L-chan: *raises eyebrows*

Dino: Only 18 times a day!

L-chan: *sigh* Poor, poor Dino. But it's okay, because we all love you anyways! :D


End file.
